Chaotic Control
by alienphantom
Summary: They become creatures to battle. Access their memeories. Become them. What happens, when they become you?
1. Chapter 1

"Oh yeah, go major T!!" Payton shouted as Tom coded his opponents. He had fired a power pulse, knocking Crawsectus off a cliff onto sharp, spiky rocks. Tom punched the air in excitement, waiting a moment to be ported back to the Drome. However, he waited….and waited…and waited. "What the- why aren't I porting back?" Tom asked himself in Maxxor's deep voice. Then, he felt a deep tug in his gut, as if something about his surroundings was calling to him. He shook it off. "_Why should the River Lands feel like home?"_ He thought to himself. Then, he felt the familiar rush of cold as the code swiped over him, and he was back in the Drome. Again, it took a few extra moments for him to change back to himself, but he ignored it. "_Must have been a glitch in the program._" He assured himself, grabbing his scanner and walking out of the Drome. He was greeted by a clap on the back by Kaz, who was smiling hugely.

"Way to go, Tom! You smoked that guy!" Kaz congratulated, and Payton laughed. "Yeah, he was all "aghhhh!" and you were all "eat this, monkey butt!" and then he was all "Oh, snap!"!" Payton finished, while Tom and Kaz just stared at him for a minute. "There's something wrong with you." Kaz commented, and Payton frowned for a moment. "Hey, Tom, what happened in the Drome, anyway? You didn't change back for a minute." Kaz asked, then Payton focused, interested in the answer. Tom shrugged. "I don't know, but it felt almost as if Maxxor…didn't _want_ to go." Kaz and Payton looked at each other. "Whatta ya mean?" Payton asked, clearly confused. "I can't really explain it. It's like Maxxor's mind, his memories…they were trying to pull me back." Payton shrugged. "It's probably just your imagination bro." Payton said, tapping his fist on his head for empathize. Tom nodded.

"Yeah. You're probably right." He said, but looked down when his scanner started beeping. He looked down, and saw that the screen was flashing red and black. "What the?" Tom muttered as he pressed the Chaotic button on his scanner. Suddenly, electricity pulsed through his arm and into his body, shocking him and making his hair stand on end. He cried out in pain, then fell over, knocking Kaz into Payton as he landed on the ground, twitching slightly when the shocks stopped. His vision grew blurry, and he saw a hazy Kaz lean over him. "Tom! Tom, wake up!" Kaz yelled, and he dimly heard Payton yelled, "Dude! Someone get a medic!" Then, the entire world faded into blackness.

_**Well, this is an almost indecently short chapter. I will make the next one longer, though. Reviewand I may bother to actually update before Febuary.**_


	2. Let's Get Chaotic!

Tom cracked open his eyes and looked around. The last thing her remembered was getting shocked by his scanner. His eyes shot open, and he looked all around him. He was sitting on a thin cot in a room he had never seen before. Suddenly, Kaz walked in and waved at his friend. "Hey, Tom. Welcome back to the land of the living." He said with a chuckle, while Tom frowned and blew a few strands of hair out of his eyes. "Nice, what happened?" Tom asked, and Kaz looked uncomfortable. "Well, your scanner started wigging out and it kinda shocked you to Kingdome come. Then, one of the robots came and dragged you here to the infirmary." Kaz finished. Tom blinked and scratched his head. "Wow. I didn't even know Chaotic had an infirmary." He said, surprised, and Kaz nodded. "No one did. You're the first person to need it." Tom frowned. "Of course I am." He said, putting his head in his hands. Kaz laughed and patted him on the back. "Aww, come on, man! It's not that bad. Hey, how about you and I go and have a match in the beta Drome?" Kaz asked, then added, "If you're up for it." Tom looked at him, then grinned widely. "You're on, Kaz!"

The two stood in front of their stations, while the spinning Chaotic symbol in the center spoke the rules. "KidChaor, since you have challenged MajorTom to this three-on-three match, he will get the first attack." Tom grinned as he set up his creatures. "_Okay,_" Tom thought. "_I'll put up a huge offensive for a great match!_" He moved Maxxor and Tangeth Tobourne to the front line, with Tianne in his clean-up position. He dragged a liquidizer to Maxxor, a Sword of Kaiot for Tangeth, and finally, a Mugician's Lyre for Tianne. "_Now for mugic_." Tom thought. He decided on Fortissimo for offense, a Song of Resurgence for defense, and an OverWorld Aria for protection against Kaz's fire creatures. Tom selected his ten locations, and locked his deck. They were revealed to each other, and Tom saw that Kaz had Chaor and Borth-Majar on his front lines, with Takinom in the back. Tom looked over the cards, then grinned. "Maxxor attacks…Chaor!" He said, pressing his card. He felt the familiar cold swirl of code as he was transformed into Maxxor, while Kaz became his favorite creature. They both grinned at each other, Kaz cracking his knuckles. "Let's get Chaotic!"

**A.N: I'd like to thank Daughter of the Sphinx and Naruto sis and Itcahi's Girl for being the only two to review this story. Props to the two best (and probably better of twenty) Chaotic fans on this site. I tip my hat to you. I hope you look forward to the nect chapter. I can promise, it'll be very…CHAOTIC! …..I cannot believe I just said that. -_-0**


	3. A Date!

Tom crouched behind a small merchant stand, one of many dotting the winding streets of Kiru City. He peeked one eye around the side, scanning the terrain for any sign of Kaz. The long, winding street lead towards the market, and, towering above it and the rest of the city, Maxxor's palace. Tom set his eye on the top room, where the extra Mugician made its home. If he could just get there…

Tom summoned his Liquilizer and ran out from behind his cover, leaping to the roof of a near-by building. The architecture of Perim never made much sense to him. After all, if Creatures could manufacture metal laser-weapons, it didn't make sense that they didn't use said material in their buildings. The only place he'd ever seen extensive use of metal were Ulmar's lab and Iron Pillar. The most likely reason was the face that Creatures respected the land too much to pollute it. However, thanks to the M'arillians, those efforts were fast becoming futile.

Tom was snapped out his interior rant on Perim's architecture by a blast of fire that knocked him off the roof and onto the street below. He shook off the dizziness and leapt to his feet, just as Kaz turned the corner, astride his Vile Driver. Kaz smirked; an ugly sight with Chaor's yellowed fangs, and pushed the joysticks forward, speeding his vehicle towards Tom.

"**Granite Balls**!" Tom bellowed, firing a swarm of car-sized boulders at Kaz from his glowing eyes. "Torrent of Flame!" Kaz shouted, twin streams of fire shooting from his claws. The two attacks collided in mid-air, sending up a plume of dust and several specks of molten rock. Tom used the distraction to bring his Liquilizer up to bear.

"**Rip Tide**!" A swirling maelstrom of water burst from its nozzle, colliding with Kaz and blinding him, as Tom brought up his hands, balling them into fists. "Sunderground!" Tom yelled as he slammed his fists into the ground, sending a quick-moving crevice at Kaz, who had just gotten all the salt-water out of his eyes. As the attack reached him, the ground beneath one of the Vile Driver's legs collapsed, causing the huge, top-heavy Battlegear to sway unsteadily, then begin to fall to the side.

"Crud!" Kaz yelled as he leapt out of the cock-pit, just as the Vile-Driver hit the ground and a stray spark ignited the fuel for the pyro-blasters, engulfing it in a pillar of smoke and fire. Kaz turned to look, his thick, muscled tail twitching angrily. "Well, crap, there goes my ride."

Tom, off to the side, shrugged. "Eh, sorry, dude. But, a match is a match." Tom said cheerfully, to which Kaz grinned. "No problem, man. But, things are just heating up! **Ember Swarm**!" Kaz flung a buzzing cloud of sparks at Tom, who yelled as he was blasted back into an adjoining building. He stood up from a crouch, his Liquilizer in his hand. The barrel had been snapped in half, so only a thin dribble of water leaked out.

"Too hot to handle?" Kaz asked mockingly as he stalked towards Tom. Tom shook his head, a crafty smile on his face. "Nope, but your all wet." Tom quipped, then tossed the broken Liquilizer to Kaz, who caught it with a confused look on his face. "What the…"

"**Megaroar!**" Tom shouted, sending a decimating wall of sound at Kaz, who crossed his arms to defend against it. He dug his heavy, steel-toed boots into the dirt, determined to stand his ground. Walls cracked and windows shattered under the force of the attack, which was making Kaz's energy drop slowly but surely.

"_Gotta think fast. What would Chaor do?"_ Kaz thought as he was pushed back from the force of the barrage. "_Wait…that's it!"_ Kaz flung his arms wide as his chest began to glow with red energy. "**Incinerase!**" He bellowed as the Liquilizer's tank began to crack from the high decibel sound. The huge ball of fire ripped through the air, colliding with Tom just as the water tank in Kaz's hand burst, hitting him with the force of a hundred Rip Tides!

There was a burst of code, and they both disappeared from the battle-scarred landscape, appearing moments later in the Drome. Kaz blinked, confusedly. "Umm…who won?" He asked timidly.

"The battle is a tie. Both creatures were coded at the exact same instant." Tom's eyes widened a bit and he scratched is head. "Wow. What are the odds?" He asked, half-serious. He looked down when he heard his scanner beep, meaning someone was calling him. He tapped the button his scanner, revealing the blonde-haired face of Sarah, who had a slightly nervous look on her face.

"Oh, hey, Sarah, uh…what's up?" Tom asked, a little confused as to why she was calling. "Oh, um, Tom? Do you wanna, you know, grab a pizza or something at the Port Court?" She asked, and, for the first time since they'd met, she actually sounded a bit…nervous. He wondered why she would be. After all, they were just grabbing lunch. No big deal, right?

"Oh, sure. I'll be there in a few." He answered, and her face broke into a wide smile. "Cool, I'll see you there." After she finished speaking, she ended the call, and Tom looked up at Kaz, who had his arms crossed and an eyebrow quirked up in question. "Um, Sarah asked me to grab a pizza with her…" Tom explained, but trailed off at the end, waiting for Kaz's reaction.

The Underworlder's eyes brightened and he grinned. "Cool, we'll say the match's a tie. I'll see you later." Kaz said, with a sly expression on his face. Tom was a bit suspicious about that, but he shrugged it off, grabbed his scanner, and left the Drome, with Kaz trailing behind. As Tom stepped onto the monorail that lead back to the Port Court, Kaz took out his scanner and pressed the main button, making his disappear in a swirl of code.

Meanwhile, Tom, who had just stepped off the monorail, had one question rolling through his head.

"_Is this a date?_"

**Holy Updates, Batman, I finally got off my lazy ass and wrote the next chapter! Well, I'm still technically sitting on my lazy ass, but anyway, I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter, especially the beginning of the TomxSarah fluff. **

**Review, if you please. Seriously, the button's only a few inches away. Move the mouse, so commands the Alienphantom!!!.....no, seriously, do it.**


	4. A Plan

Sarah nervously ran her hand through her hair, while the port-court bustled around her. She was starting to have second thoughts about asking Tom, but it was too late to reconsider.

"_Okay, Sarah, calm down. It's no big deal. Just having lunch with your friend." _Her mental pep talk, however, wasn't really helping at all. But, she thought back to when Kaz and Peyton had their scavenger scan match. She and Tom had spent the time together, and it was almost like a date. "_Almost, being the operative word._" She sighed, but snapped out of her reverie when she saw Tom enter from the other side. She waved, and his eyes centered on her and he made his way over. She smiled, but inside, she thought, "_Oh, man, I hope this goes well."_

"Peyton! Peyton!!" Kaz shouted at his friend, who was currently struggling through a stand of Mipedian cacti, gingerly stepping though to get the least thorns stuck in him. Kaz's cry startled him, and he tripped and fell into the thorny depths with a strangled yell, followed by a stream of curses. Kaz ran over, concerned, but rolled his eyes when Peyton's hand shot up, proudly clutching his prize, a Mipedian cactus fruit. Peyton soon followed, wincing as he pulled a few thorns out of his rear end.

"So, Kazarino, what's up, bra? Peyton asked as he scanned the fruit with his Code Scanner.

"Peyton, Tom and Sarah are on a…*gasp* date!" Kaz crowed, gesturing wildly. His friend turned to him and raised his eye brow. "Seriously, bro? That's…way cool! I knew they liked each other. Lulu so owes me ten bucks."

Kaz grabbed the portly teen by the front of his shirt and dragged him close to his face. "No, it isn't! If they start dating, they are inevitably going to break-up! And, if that happens, the gang is finito!" He finished, shaking Peyton hard. After his eyes stopped shaking, Peyton shook his head to clear it.

"Are you sure, bro? I think you're overreacting." Peyton pointed out, but Kaz wouldn't hear it. "No, I'm not! If they break up, they you and I will have to take sides. Do you **want** to have to deal with that?! DO YOU?!!!!" The Underworlder all but screamed.

"Umm…no. But, what can we do about it?"

Kaz smiled, rubbing his hands together in a mildly insane gesture. "Simple, my large friend. We are going to make sure they never get together."

Peyton sweatdropped as Kaz laughed maniacally. "Oh, boy. This cannot end well for anyone involved."

**Hello, readers. No, I am not dead. And, I'm determined to finish this story. I'll work on it now that summer vacation is no longer filled with work. Let's Get Chaotic!!!**


	5. Observation

Meanwhile, back at the Port Court, Tom and Sarah were talking about their lives outside of Chaotic. Sarah has broached the subject when asking how Tom and Kaz met.

"Well, we met in kindergarten, believe it or not. This big bully, Rick Thompson, was trying to bury Kaz in the sandbox. I threw a dodge ball at his head, and got Kaz away from him before he got back up. He figured out it was us, and, well…we ended up in a tree for an hour or two."

Sarah chuckled at the image of Tom and Kaz as youngsters stuck in a tree, a bully yelling at them from the ground. The rest of the story was interrupted as a waiter-bot arrived with their pizza and drinks. A Staluk smoothie for her, and a Glacier-Planes Guzzler for him. Tom smiled at her across the table as he placed three slices of pizza onto his plate.

"So, what about you? What's your life in the real world like?" Tom asked with genuine interest. He'd always wondered what kind of home could produce someone as unique as Sarah.

"I'm from New York, actually. I live with my dad and little brother down the street from a pet shop. They sell all kinds of insects there, and it's how I got into them in the first place. I got into Chaotic around four years ago."

"Huh, guess that explains why you love the Danians. Me, I got into OverWorlders at first…well, because I thought they looked cool." Tom admitted with a sheepish grin.

"But, also because they were like the heroes of Perim, you know? Always protecting others." Sarah actually smiled and shook her head.

"Tom, you have such a hero complex. If we gave you a cape, you'd be running around Chaotic, keeping Klay away from everyone else and pouring glue in Krystella's nachos."

"…Yeah, I probably would." Both Tom and Sarah laughed at the image, both genuinely enjoying the other's company. Nearby, their laughter was noted with concern.

"See, Payton, look at them! If we don't do something, we are going to get 'third-wheeled' right out of our friendship!" Kaz whisper-screamed at Peyton, who was next to him as they observed their friends. Peyton rolled his eyes as he sipped a soda in his chair

"Kazzy, I think you may be going overboard with this, dude."

"C'mon, Peyton, why would you think that?" Kaz retorted.

"Dude…you're hiding in a plant." Peyton pointed out. Kaz poked his head out from between the fronds of a fern and snorted in demission.

"I am simply taking steps to avoid detection, Peyton." Kaz replied in a calm, no-nonsense tone.

" Steps into Crazy-ville, bro, with a side trip to Loco-berg."

However, Peyton and Kaz were not the only one's to observe the two lovebirds. Deep within Chaotic, below the Port Court and battle-dromes, an image of Tom and Sarah was shown on a view-screen. It was shown on top of a table; around which the seven Code Masters of Chaotic were gathered.

"So, what precisely is the problem with the boy?" Code Master Oron asked the group.

"The boy's scanner seems to have a malfunction, or corrupted data." Imthor said as the picture shifted to Tom being shocked earlier that day. Oron seemed unimpressed.

"So? Let the kid buy himself a new scanner or give him one. A glitch piece of tech is hardly a matter that calls for our attention." He said dismissively. Oron shook his head.

" No, it's more than that. The boy's code in of itself has become corrupted."

"A simple fix, my friends," Hotekk replied. " Just delete the boy's code and he'll be fine. A little miffed from being kicked from Chaotic, but oh well."

"We can't just delete him, it could badly harm his mental well being, and he has done nothing to deserve banishment." Code Master Crellen interjected. Hotekk scoffed at his statement.

" Oh, please, Crellen. You only care because you fancy the boy is a unique player. He's simply a common Chaotic novice that _you_ allowed to defeat you." Instead of being angered, Code Master Crellen smirked beneath his mask.

" Oh, really? I seem to remember him being _unique_ enough to defeat you." Hotekk snarled in annoyance at his colleague.

" The boy won by sheer luck and a half-baked strategy! If I faced him again, I would crush him in moments!"

"Enough!" Code Master Amzen shouted as he slammed his fist onto the table. " You two will not use this argument to continue with your childish feud with one another."

The other two Code Masters looked across the table at one another, a stony glare on both their faces before both quietly agreed. Amzen nodded, leaned back in his chair.

"But, what of the boy? Shall we warn him?" Oron questioned to the others. There were a few moments of muted discussion, and then Code Master Imthor spoke.

" Then, we will monitor the boy and see if something develops. Though, I fear this does not bode well for us. Not at all."


End file.
